The 7 Guardians
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: KyuzoKatsu in time.. This summary may suck at the moment.,Recently learning of Katsu's existent as a guardian they are trying to find him. It's an Au with a little bit of everything.And they will have to save the world too. Better summary later.xx.
1. The beginning of stuff

Document opened: 10/21/2006. 04:34pm.

Authors Note:

I'm writing this and working on the chapter for Kirara for Know Your Samurai.xx.

This idea was not leaving me alone...freaking annoying thing but I like it.XX.

There will be Shounen-ai for you guessed it Kyuzo and Katsushiro.

They have powers and are guardians of their respectful places,

Actually I had another idea for Samurai with powers fic but the powers were different with that one for some of them.

Here are the basics.

As for the Guardian places that is explained along in the story.

And they have an animal transformation s well. But that info comes in

the story..

And almost all of them can fly, Katsu doesn't know this yet.

Kambei Shimada: Guardian of the Mountains.

Powers: Thunder,Lightning,Electricity.

Kyuzo: Guardian of the Sky.

Powers: Fire, Healing. And light forms of mind power.

Katsushiro Okamoto: Guardian to the woods.

Powers: Various Earth and mind powers. Difference between his mind powers and Kyuzo's is that Katsu can get visions while Kyuzo cannot yet, as well as light Healing.

Heihachi Hayashida: Guardian of the fields.

Powers: Ice and speed.

Gorobei Katayama: Guardian of the river.

Powers: Water and the other is a secret for now.

Shichiroji: Guardian of gate 1.

Powers: Wind and like Gorobei the other is a secret for now.

Kikuchiyo: Guardian of gate 2.

Powers: Strength and Metal.

The gates will be explained in the story. as you have guessed this is an Au and now the only Oc's are the villains and a couple of others that the 6 and soon to be plus 1 talk too, A council if you will. No Oc's with the good guy team..

Now onto chapter one the beginning of stuff..

The six guardians had been summoned by the high council to discuss the latest threat.

"Thank you for joining us, We are sorry to have you come at such short notice."

The face wasn't visible since the council was hidden in the shadows. Only forms of their heads could be seen.

"It's alright. But what is this about?"

Kambei noticed that they had gotten all of them.

"Are you familiar with the recent attacks as of late."

"Yes, They were around our areas."

Kambei raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but they were nothing to get rid of. So whats the big deal?"

Heihachi crossed his arms.

"We believe that they were merely spies to see what kind of power you have."

"But we destroyed them."

Heihachi raised his eyebrow.

"That is correct but not long after we were able to pick up radiowaves coming from the bodies."

"And how on earth were you able to do that?"

"That is not important. But the reason we called you here is to see if you can locate the seventh guardian."

"Hold on a minute! Aren't there only supposed to be 6 of us?"

Kiku steamed.

"Haven't you even been curious as to who has the earth power."

They had nothing to say to that.

"We are concerned since the seventh is not as experienced as the rest of you. He took on his roll at a much younger age than the rest of you."

"Well than lets go look for him then."

Heihachi was ready to leave this place.

"Here is where you should start and what you should look for is a Greenish furred Wolf or Greenish haired boy. When you find him return here."

"Wait a minute how old is this guardian anyways!?"

Kiku looked at them.

"He should be close to sixteen by now. Now get moving."

A few of them said right while the others remained silent.

So they took off for the location given.

Up in the sky.

"Hey, how do you think we should go about this?"

Shichiroji looked at Kambei but the question was for whoever.

"What do you mean?"

Kambei looked at him.

"Well first impressions could be the last ones. We don't much about this kid."

"Snow cloud dead ahead!"

Heihachi shouted.

"What?"

Kambei looked ahead.

Unfortunately they could not avoid it and as unfortunate they were above the woods where they were to begin their search.

Not long after they flew in the cloud some figures made themselves known.

"I see you fell into our trap."

A guy with medium length Brown hair complete with green streaks smirked.

"Hey where are the others."

A slightly younger one with dark blue hair with light blue streaks asked.

"There waiting for the signal."

A guy with long red hair and yellow streaks replied.

"Oh sorry I forgot."

"Are you going to chat all day or is there a point to this?"

Kambei figured trying to sneak off would be a bad idea if there were others waiting.

"We know that your after the same thing we are."

The red haired one smirked.

"And since we know that asking you to help us would be way to cliche and obvious. Instead we are going to kill you here and get the sacred woods guardian ourselves."

The brown haired one readied for battle.

"Put your power where your mouth is."

Kambei got his sword out.

They matched up preparing for battle.

"Don't you want to bring out your friends for help.?"

Kiku taunted.

"Oh we're more than enough for you."

The blue haired one evilly smiled.

The blue haired one prepared to take on

Shichiroji and Kikuchiyo.

The red haired one prepared to take on

Kyuzo and Heihachi.

While the brown haired one prepared to take

Kambei and Gorobei on.

Then the battle started.

With Kiku and Roji.

The blue haired one charged at them and tried to hit them with an ice ball which they were able to dodge with ease and Roji retaliated with an air ball and that hit it's target.

He turned around to face them.

"Fools."

"What are you talking about?"

"This."

A snow blast came and hit them.

Then the area where they were fighting started to thicken making it harder to see.

They were split up shortly after and trying to fight in a dense area was difficult.

Shichiroji and Kambei were both trying to see from a possible attack could come.

With great stealth the Red haired one and the brown haired one came upon them from behind.

"HeHe.Found you."

"What."

Kambei and Shichiroji pretended to be surprised as they let the enemies strike them down.

The same thing for Gorobei and the blue haired one.

Then coming to do the same for Kiku,Kyuzo and Heihachi.

The blue one struck down Kiku while the brown haired one took out Heihachi while the red haired one supposedly got Kyuzo.

The weren't going to go away so un-certain and

The blue haired one shot an ice ball and a snow ball at Kikuciyo and Gorobei.

The Brown haired one shot an earth ball at Kambei and Shichiroji.

While the red haired one shot fire balls at Kyuzo and Heihachi.

Hoping to have this work the falling ones used an unnoticeable amount of their power to soften the impacts of the coming blasts. Making it appear as so they hit.

Unfortunately for Kyuzo his power of fire was not a help for this plan and the fire ball exploded on impact knocking him down for real but the others were not aware of this.

Meanwhile still in the sky.

"Do you think that we really got them?"

The blue haired one asked.

"Hard to tell at this rate. I'm gonna say no though."

"Lets get back to the ship."

The red one took off.

"You know what to do."

Then the brown one took off.

"Right."

He started to make it snow over the wooded area.

"That should do it."

The blue one followed in the direction of the others.

Meanwhile on the ground.

Katsushiro looked at the sky.

"Snow, For this season? That cannot be good."

Then he saw something falling from the sky a good distance off.

"I'd better go check this out."

He morphed into his wolf form and took off.

What seemed like an hour later he came upon the falling person

and he saw a Blonde haired guy with what appeared to be a fire based injury to his shoulder and he had red wings.

It was getting late and the snow wasn't letting up.

He changed into his human form and walked over.

He kneeled over the unconscious guy.

"This should help."

He put his hand over the guy's shoulder and a small light came from his hand healing the wound a little bit, Not much but now it would not get infected or anything.

The snow still continued and it was getting later into the evening.

Katsu sighed.

"I can't leave you to die."

So he morphed into his wolf form and laid as close to the other guy as possible and went to sleep there since he could wake up if he sensed the other one moving.

To be continued...

Authors Note:

I already know how I want the next few chaps to go..

The villains will get names soon but for the plot I could not say now..--.

I honestly hope that the villains are original here.

I'm trying to be..

But if they are too similar to an oc that you know or own please let me know and I will make changes..

Same for the Plot.

As for the chapter for Kirara to Know your Samurai I had to close it earlier without saving it since I had to go somewhere and I wanted to do some editing to it anyway but it will be up soon none the less..

I'm only posting this so early since Defending Honor and Your Mine are coming to a close soon.;;.

Have a good day or night or both or whatever..

Chapter finished.10/22/2006. 04:53am.


	2. The woods Guardian and the Trap

Document Opened: 10/22/2006, 07:00pm

Authors Note:

I'm hoping to have Defending Honor and Your Mine done by

Halloween/All Hollows Eve.

Well if you have any questions or there might be any mistakes feel free to let me know..

Hope you enjoy..

Kambei, Shichiroji, Heihachi, Kikuchiyo and Gorobei had already met back up and were concerned about Kyuzo since he didn't show up and it was snowing.

For the moment they had to make cover in a cave.

"Do you think he's alright Kambei-dono?"

Heihachi looked over to Kambei.

"I think he'll be fine. Probably couldn't meet with us due to the weather."

Kambei looked thoughtful with his hand on his chin.

"Hey guys it stopped snowing!"

Kiku shouted from near the entrance.

"Good then we'll go look for him. Let's go."

They proceeded to go search,

Meanwhile with Kyuzo and Katsushiro.

Dawn was coming and Katsu had woke up noting that it had stopped snowing.

So he got up and noticed that the other guy was stirring.

"Stay safe."

He had had one last look and proceeded to leave not know that Kyuzo had seen him, Barely but still.

Katsu was since out of sight and he got up wondering if the boy was an illusion or then the thought hit him. The guardian.

He stood up and then noticed his shoulder, Not much but it had been healed a little.

"Hey Kyuzo-dono!"

"Hm."

He turned around and Heihachi was waving.

A couple of minutes later they got caught up on what happened to each other.

Kyuzo put his hand on his shoulder and then noticed a greenish colored fur.

He picked it off of him and looked at it.

"Hm. I'm going."

He then proceeded to head toward the direction that the other had gone earlier.

"Fine, Splitting up and looking might be better anyway We'll cover more ground that way."

Kambei got up as well.

"We'll meet back here in an hour than?"

Heihachi asked.

They all agreed and headed off.

Kyuzo had headed toward the direction he remembered seeing the other go earlier.

Using logic he figured that the other would know that they were still here and hiding up in the trees might be better than on foot.

He kept going but then caught sight of a green tail and followed the wolf.

after turning into an area with a few baron trees he noticed the boy from earlier sitting in one of them.

His back was facing him.

"Are you lost?"

He didn't even look at the other.

"You more than likely saved my life."

"I don't see the reason for unneeded death."

"You are the Guardian for this area correct?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I am the Guardian of the sky and the other 5 are here as well."

"I don't understand."

"Come with me."

Kyuzo turned around.

"Fine but may I ask your name? Mine is Okamoto Katsushiro."

"Kyuzo."

So still being cautious he left with Kyuzo to meet the other guardians.

Meanwhile the ones they fought yesterday were in their ship in the sky above the woods.

The blue haired one was in the training room with brown haired one.

The speaker came on.

_"Ryo,Sasaki report to the main room."_

The brown haired one with green stripes turned to leave.

"You heard him Ryo let's go."

"Right behind you Sasaki."

The went to take seats in the main room and noticed that the red haired one

named Kai. The black haired one with a ponytail and had some white streaks named Ichi.

"Hey why are we the only ones here?"

"It's simple Ryo. Someone has to fly the ship."

"Yeah but does it really take three to fly the thing?"

"No. It originally takes 4. But we don't need the ships weapons right now."

"Yeah, Yeah thanks Ichi."

Ryo crossed his arms.

"Alright we go down in 10 minutes and lure the guardian into a trap."

Ichi looked at the other 3.

"Seems simple enough."

Kai stated.

"And if anyone else interferes we will dispose of them."

Sasaki added.

"Good than lets prepare and leave."

Ichi was the first to leave followed by Kai than Sasaki and than Ryo.

They made it to the area fine with Katsu not far behind Kyuzo.

Kikuchiyo and Heihachi had already came back while Gorobei could be seen coming.

"Hey Kyuzo-dono I see your back."

Heihachi took a seat.

"Hm."

He took a seat as well.

Katsushiro came and sat beside Kyuzo.

By now Kambei and Shichiroji had returned.

"Greetings, My name is Okamoto Katsushiro the the Guardian of this area."

"I'm Heihachi Hayashida, The Field Guardian."

"Katayama Gorobei, The River Guardian."

"Shimada Kambei, The Mountain Guardian."

"Shichiroji, Guardian of gate one."

"Kikuchiyo, Guardian of gate two."

"I was told that you had a reason you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. First have their been any attacks around here recently?"

Kambei looked at the boy.

"Not as of late."

Then something caught Katsushiro's attention.

He closed his eyes and put his hand on the ground.

A second a later he opened his eyes.

"I'll have to get back to you on that question. Please excuse me, I have to take care of business."

"You want one of us to come with you?"

Heihachi asked.

"No thank you. I will return after I deal with the intruders."

He morphed into his wolf form and took off.

Katsushiro ran in his wolf form for a good couple of minutes and he made it to a small clearing in the woods.

And there was a guy with Brown hair with green streaks, Standing there waiting for him.

"Took you long enough."

Sasaki smirked.

"State your business here."

He growled sensing evil from around the area.

"Our business here is you."

A blue haired guy with lighter blue streaks was on the left with that brown haired one to the right and glancing behind he could tell there were two more behind him.

He ran into a trap.

"Looks like your coming with us Wolf boy."

Ryo smirked.

"Not on your life."

Katsu morphed into his human form and made a small quake on the ground.

"Nice try."

Sasaki shot a green energy ball at him.

Katsu managed to dodge but in the process got hit by a fireball

which knocked him down on the ground.

He grunted as he was he was trying to get up but had to roll out of the way of an ice ball.

He rolled and got up then made a chunk of the ground come up around him and aimed it at the brown haired guy who simply shot another green energy ball at it.

Knocking it into pieces, That worked to Katsu's advantage since he ran up close and punched the other guy in the face while the brown haired one stumbled backwards the black and white haired one ran at him with his sword so Katsu acted fast drawing his to block the blow.

The blue haired one shot a snow ball at him which Katsu managed to deflect with a simple hand movement while his other arm was holding up the sword.

They both let go and jumped back, they surrounded him again.

He quickly put his sword away to prepare for an attack.

'Maybe I should have asked for help earlier. Too late for that now.'

Katsu prepared to use a special attack.

"Enough fooling around."

Kai looked at the other three.

Katsu was about to another quake attack but before he could he felt their powers hit him all at once.

The other had arrived on the scene but almost too late.

They started coming after they heard the last quake.

What they found when they arrived was Katsu being hit by their powers,

They wasted no time in going after the ones doing this.

Kyuzo particularly was feeling extra wrathful.

They knocked them away and when their assault on Katsu stopped he pretty much proceeded to fall toward the ground, He would have hit it too if Kyuzo didn't catch him.

They enemies were making their temporary re-treat and Kambei gave the order to move out.

They proceeded to fly back toward the council area while Kyuzo checked and made sure that Katsu was still alive.

\

Authors Note:

Like the chapter? I'm still working on bettering my action scenes..

Later people..

Have a good day or night or both pr whatever..

Finished.10/23/2006, 01:22.am.


	3. Healed and answering questions

Document Opened: 10/23/2006, 02:37pm.

Authors Note:

Current time 02:46...Well anyway hope your enjoying the story.

Then again if your reading this than perhaps you are...oO...Oo.

Enough of my rambling onto the chapter..

Sometime later they had flown back to the councils area and while the others informed the council of what happened Kyuzo was working on healing the younger guardian.

"Then if what you have told us is true, they will be back."

"For the boy?"

Kambei looked at the councilman.

"That I cannot say since you got him first. But for the moment I think it will be best if all of you go into a new hiding place."

"What about the sacred areas.?"

Kambei was wondering what the council was up to.

"They will be protected with sacred seals for now."

So they went on to get more details from the council,

With Kyuzo and Katsu.

He was concentrating his energy on healing the other one.

Some of the cuts and bruises faded away and while he was able to heal him almost completely physical strength was something that had to be restored by rest and so the younger one would probably be asleep for a few more hours.

He had just finished when Kambei came in.

"Everything go alright.?"

"Yeah."

He turned to face him.

"We are leaving for a new location in the morning. Council's decision."

"All of us?"

Kambei knew what he meant.

"From what we were told yes."

"And the sacred areas?"

"They've already sent out some people to put up sacred seals over them for now."

"Hm."

"You should rest as well. Heihachi is already coming by to check in on him later. Your room is four doors down to the left from here."

"Maybe your right.Thanks."

He walked past Kambei and left the room heading toward the left.

Kambei left as well and headed for his own room.

A couple of others were in their rooms as well but the others could not sleep so they were around doing things to help out.

About an hour or so later Heihachi was headed to check in on the younger Guardian seeing as he was supposed to be up soon.

The door slid back and he stepped in the dim room and saw that the other was indeed awake and looking at him.

"Hey good to see your up so soon."

He rubbed the back of is head with his left arm.

"Heihachi-dono where am I?"

"One of the councils extra rooms."

"It's strange."

"Huh. What is?"

"I've never been so far out of the woods before. I should be getting back."

"Hold a second. We're not supposed to go back to our areas yet."

"Why not?"

Katsu looked at Heihachi clearly concerned.

"Because of the recent attacks lately. We'll be heading to another place tomorrow. The council's already sent people to put the areas under sacred seals."

"Wait a minute."

"What is it?"

"I don't feel hurt at all. And I'm not capable of healing anything this fast."

He looked confused.

"Oh that. Kyuzo-dono healed you."

Heihachi said it like it was nothing.

Katsu looked at him surprised.

"He did. Really."

"Yeah if you want you can thank him later. But for now I don't know about you but I'm heading to the cafeteria, Coming?"

"Sure."

So they made their way down toward the cafeteria and passed Gorobei and Shichiroji along the way.

They didn't have time to stop for a longer chat since Shichiroji was on his way to help some of the mechanics out and meet with Kikuchiyo and Masamune and Gorobei well he didn't really say what he was doing.

A couple of minutes later they were near the area.

Katsu sniffed the air for a second.

"Heihachi-dono do you know what that smell is?"

"It's Pizza."

"And pizza is?"

"It's good not Rice good but good all the same."

"That doesn't tell me much."

"Are you certain you've never heard of Pizza.?"

"No. Like I said I've never been that far out of the woods.

Most of your technology and apparently some of your foods are something I'll have to adjust too."

"Well my friend there is alot you have to learn."

Heihachi grinned as they both made entered the cafeteria.

He was a little ahead of the other and had Katsu feeling a little confused.

Meanwhile the villains were plotting there next move.

Authors Note:

I actually had Heihachi's last spoken line ready to be used be had to get there to use it.--.

Hope you liked it..

Chapter finished. 10/25/2006, 12:08am.


End file.
